


震动

by yiyetainan



Category: all农 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiyetainan/pseuds/yiyetainan





	震动

你躺了下去， 翘起脚来，上面穿着白袜子，像个小宝宝般可爱。  
下面的仪器震动的厉害，把你颠的快要掉下去，你笑的很开心，大家不知道为什么，但是也被你感染了，一起笑了。  
不过他们不知道你脑子里在想什么，但是觉得你有傻又可爱。  
你呢，你在想昨天插在你屁股后面的震动棒。  
嗡嗡响的那种，你把它一点点推进去，在黑暗里自己承受它带来的快感，你躺在床上，仰着头，把腿分开，好让它塞的更里面一点。  
你后面流的水多的要命，床单又遭殃了，你却很担心他们不会干。  
你想叫出来，可是又怕把他们惊醒，你在享受这种刺激感，你在忍耐，却想再把震动档调高一点。u  
可以说你是个小孩子，初次经历罢了，你的腿软的动不了，你会想象和别人上床的场面，是谁都没关系，你只想做爱罢了。  
想象那个人亲你嘴巴和乳头，沿着腰线一路往下。  
你好可怜，只能用自己的手代替想象，用假的代替真的。  
不知道谁送你的，你的粉丝吗，你只知道你拆开的礼物里有这个，你没有偷偷扔掉，你藏起来了，想再没有人的时候再拿出来。  
你现在真心实意的感谢他。  
震动变的强烈了，这不是你干的，遥控器呢，你突然想到，你下了一跳，但是后面的水一下子流得更多了，你的脸一直红到耳朵，你分开的腿合不上了，你的阴茎翘得老高，开始流出液体。  
“这个东西这么好吗？”  
你听到黑暗里有人问，你分不清楚是谁的声音，快感来的太强烈把你的太阳穴震的嗡嗡响，但你知道你完了，你在开口乞求，但是你后面的东西震动的更加厉害了。  
你像一个可怜的破布娃娃，在床上颤抖，汗把你薄透的睡衣映的更佳透明。  
有个人在床边看着你，什么都不干，就看着你被一根震动棒干到高潮。  
你不知道他是谁，你也不想知道，你希望明天早上醒了没有人记得，没有人提起。  
那根棒子在你身体里待了有一会儿，你把手伸向它，想拿出来。有只手把你的手拍开了，不是站在床边的那一个。  
还有别人。  
有个人把你的腿分的更开，把你顺着脚踝拉了过来，他的手抚上了你的阴茎，快速的撸动了起来。  
你要疯了，可是这感觉太好了，你不能停下，你停不下来，你的手不知道什么时候握上了床边人的手，非常用力，哦，你好可怜，后面和前面都在受着煎熬。  
你射在那个人的手上，来不及喘息，屁股里的震动棒被抽出来，取而代之的是一根更加粗大滚烫的阴茎，你屁股后面的小洞还来不及闭合，有立刻被操开了，每次都把你捅到底，你干脆叫了出来。  
你的腿被那个人扛在肩膀上，他离你很近，你听得到他的呼吸。你大概知道他是谁了，平时对你很好，很照顾你，可是你不知道他居然会这么对你。  
你本来拉着谁的手，现在也换了，变成了某个人的阴茎，你把他握在手里。迷迷糊糊之前听到有人在说，“你自己舒服了，我们怎么办啊农农”  
你的后脑勺被托着起来了，那根东西送到了你的嘴前面，你含了进去，没有任何技巧，口水流了下来，那只手帮你刮掉，涂抹在自己的阴茎上，抓着你的头发，往里送的更深更深。  
你又射了一次，阴茎在微微颤抖，后面收缩的厉害，你感觉都有东西留下你屁股里，湿湿嗒嗒的。  
操你的那个混蛋也射了，没有带避孕套，因为没有人会想到自己会在宿舍里和自己的队友做爱，他抽出来的时候你感觉有东西流出来，混合着你留出来的水。  
你的嘴巴空了，脸上被飙了点东西，你扬起头，任由他们挂在你的下巴上。  
他们看你脸上散播着星星点点，就过来亲你的脸。  
“好漂亮”  
你听一个人说。   
第二天你很晚才醒来。桌子上有早饭，还有很多零食和好吃的。 你猜是给你的，你拨开那些包装袋，里面还有一个硬纸壳，你摇动了一下，里面的东西掉出来了，哦，是一颗跳蛋。


End file.
